It is well known that an animal being hunted should be approached from the downwind side of the animal due to an animal's keen sense of smell. Heretofore, the popular understanding of the problem has been that the animal senses body odor. However, I have discovered that a primary odor sensed by an animal is breath odor of the hunter.